eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Good Boy
Good Boy is a major character in Eyes, as one of it's antagonists, costing 300 coins to get in the store along with the School. He makes his first appearance in Chapter III, as the main threat of the School. Description: Appearance: He appears as a dog-like creature with a grey color to his skin looking rough and wrinkled. He has a short tail, a mouth filled with sharp misshapen teeth with wrinkles around the snout. He also has small stubby feet, with small sharp claws. He has a blocky shaped head, small nostrils, small ears, and no eyes. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, Good Boy will move up and down the stairs of the map. He will chase the player upon contact of any kind, as the word "RUN!" will appear on screen. This can be prevented if the player tosses a piece of Raw Meat, which will distract him for a short amount of time. He will lose interest in chasing the player if they are too far, or hiding in a room Also he can smell you too And find you easily. The player will know if he's near as objects and lights will shake or flicker. The player can use an Eye Rune to foresee his vision to know where he's at. Depending on the setting the player chooses, Good Boy will be: * Extremely slow in the Newbie setting. * Less slowness in the Easy setting. * Slightly faster in the Normal setting. * Fast enough to catch the player during mid-escape in the Hard setting. * And then harder to get away from in the Nightmare setting. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, he will do the same as in Standard Mode. However, the longer the player takes on finding the bags, the faster Good Boy will become. T'rick or Treat:' In the Halloween Mode, he will still work the same as in Standard Mode. Though he can catch the player more easily if the player is distracted by chasing the Magic Pumpkin. Trivia: * Good Boy and the Magic Pumpkin are so far the first characters to be on the ground rather than floating. * He makes dog-like growls and snarls when near, which fits his dog-like appearance. ** In addition, his name "Good Boy" is a reference to how owners refer to their pets as a "good boy/girl". * He does not appear in the Double Trouble Mode. * Unlike the other monsters, Good Boy has two different animations. One for walking, and one for chasing the player. ** Good Boy appears to be a lot faster than the other enemies. * Many fans mistake Good Boy to be a dinosaur, which may be due to his appearance. * When giving Good Boy the raw meat for the first time, the player will rewarded with an achievement called "Good Boy". * Good Boy's growls and roar were produced by a audio maker named Jyri Luukkeon. ** The source of the model is called "Infernal Dog", which can be found here. Model by Maskim. * Good Boy, along with Charlie, was confirmed to soon be a part of the "Your Own Ghost" customizer. * Good Boy's backstory was revealed that he was the pet of the Robber. He was hurt by him as he was in his way, due to his anger towards Good Boy's "other master", who was likely Mr. Miles. ** Good Boy is so far the only enemy the Robber has a real connection with. Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Chapter III